Is it wrong to love?
by jc-cazelle
Summary: spreasing some GTOP love.. characters are BigBang's Kwon Ji Yong and Choi Seung Hyun.. k-pop love
1. Is it wrong to love?

Title: Is it wrong to love?

Author: jc_cazelle

Pairing: G-Top/ jiyongXseunghyun

_Jiyong sat on the side of the bed, Seunghyun's bed! An intense feeling rush through his veins when he heard the bathroom door slowly open. With his fresh wet body, a towel wrapped around his waist, his six pack abs showing, a sexy TOP came out. All Jiyong could do now was to stand there thinking how he would like to molest that hot god-like creature._

"Yah! Jiyong-ah? G-dragon! Snap out of it."

Jiyong abruptly wipe his drool when he heard Seunghyun's voice.

The older boy's eyebrow was raised in curiosity as he watch Jiyong panicked, "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing really," Jiyong squinted his eyes. His company sat next to him making him feels sicker.

"Bet some sexy chick eh?eh?eh~?" Seunghyun playfully elbowed Jiyong.

"Ahh…yeh yeh,'' Jiyong laughed awkwardly.

"Ow! Speaking of which, wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

Jiyong's eyes got big, "T-t-the two of us?" _Is this the chance I've been waiting for?_

Seunghyun's sexy eyes met Jiyong's, his perfect lips curling up in a little smile. Then he snickered, "Of course with Boom-noona and Min SunYe-ssi. Didn't you have a thing with Boom-noona?"

Jiyong's heart drop. "Yeh," he tried to smile. _Not until I realized how much you mean to me. _"But aren't you making such a big gossip. Bet it'll be all over the news the day after tomorrow."

"That's not a problem here. That's what caps and glasses are for. We could put some mustache if you'd like?"

Jiyong smiled. There was an eerie silence between the two of them like they would like to say something.

"Well-," Seunghyun stood up breaking the stillness. He took a deep breathe; "We should get inside its getting cold," he started walking.

Jiyong gazed at the dark sky then at Seunghyun. _Hyung, notice me -even just a little._

Bigbang's G-dragon and TOP were in front of Souel's most enormous mall. With caps and shades, they wait. It was a cold rainy afternoon and Jiyong's not feeling well but still for his love, he came. He watches as Seunghyun rub his hands together and shove it in his pocket. The leader couldn't help thinking how he would like to hold those hands and put it on his own.

_Only if this is our own d—_

Jiyong stopped; he couldn't just ignore the fact that this isn't their date and Seunghyun like-_girls._

"Jiyong-ah! Seunghyun-ah!"

"Oh! Noona," Seunghyun exclaimed as SunYe approach them. "Where's Boom-noona?"

"I'm sorry but she couldn't come. Her manager won't let her. So sorry Jiyong," leader of Wonder girls pleaded.

"Na, it's cool. I'll-just tug along," Jiyong smiled.

"Omou! Thanks! Boom missed the chance to date the legendary G-dragon," SunYe laughed.

The trio went to eat first. Jiyong sat opposite to the couple. He watches them flirt, cuddle and even feed each other. Jiyong felt sicker, he couldn't even enjoy his food. _This two isn't even an item but they act like one_. _Damn it! I don't like this view!_ Jiyong screamed in his thoughts, jealousy overpowering him.

Watching movie was the worst. It was too dark to see what's going on between his companies. _Are they hugging? or MAKING OUT? _Jiyong was panicking. _Hyung won't that be aggressive in a first date-won't he?_

"Hyung?" Jiyong whispered.

"Yeh?"

"What are you doing?" _What a stupid question._

Seunghyun took his eyes off the screen and gazed at the weird cute unusual expression of his band mate's face, "Watching? -obviously? What's up?"

"Nothing," Jiyong sighed in relief. _Nothing's wrong, just imagining things._

Minutes past but still, Jiyong couldn't understand a thing in the movie, too distracted with every Suenghyun's move. Here he was sitting right next to the boy he love the most but couldn't even talk nor show how felt about him.

_In G-dragon's shock his love turned to him, squeezed his arms with his intense and delicate hands, looked at him deeply in the eyes and leaned toward him. Jiyong could feel the warmth of Suenghyun's lips over his._

"Jiyong-ah? The movie's finished, any plans on leaving?"

The boy's eyes flickered open. He fell asleep. _A dream? -Yeh that's all it'll be, a dream._

"You awake now?" Seunghyun stood in front of him. "Noona went ahead-to the ladies room."

"Oh I see," as Jiyong tried to stand up, he almost fell down but immediately caught by TOP.

"You okay?"

_His concern? _"I'm fine I should just go home and catch some rest."

"I'll get you home. You're burning," Seunghyun insisted as he held the sick boy around his shoulder.

"No, I'll be fine. Don't dare ditch our Min SunYe-ssi. I'll just call Seungri to pick me up," Jiyong almost whispered, shrugging out of his hyung's grip. No, he won't call anyone…he needs to be alone, just this once. As he walks away, he gripped his chest. _I know it hurts but even it means you breaking, I won't forget that I love him._

Seunghyun stormed straight to Jiyong's room. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to- to- to him.

"Jiyong-ah?" Seunghyun called as he open the door. He found the younger boy lying on the bed appearing too fragile…vulnerable. He ran to the side of the bed and put a hand on Jiyong's forehead, "Shit! -I should get you to the hospital."

Jiyong instantaneously snatched the phone from TOP's hand and with a hoarse voice he said, "Don't -it's not a big deal."

"No, it _is _a big deal," Seunghyun stretch out his hand but playful Jiyong place it under his pillow out of Suenghyun's reach and closed his eyes, a faint smile drawing from his face. The older boy rolled his eyes, leaning towards the bed to get his phone. "Give it back will y—" He froze.

"Please hyung," Jiyong pleaded in his weak voice as he look up at him with his gorgeous half-closed eyes.

Seunghyun hesitated but agreed. "Hey don't move eh? I'll go get you some medicines."

After a moment, TOP was back carrying a pale of water and pills. Jiyong was sleeping in peace now. He smiled, sitting next to the sick boy. With gentle, he rested the wet towel on Jiyong forehead and stared at him for a long time. Every contour of his face, he memorized. Every breathe he take, he watched. He admired his beauty all this time.

Seunghyun couldn't stand this. He was afraid to admit it. It—it's wrong. He stood up to leave the room but in his surprise, Jiyong seized him by the wrist and said, "Hyung, please stay."

It was a voice of an angel. Seunghyun settled back to his seat.

"Thanks," Jiyong smiled weakly.

"Don't force yourself to talk anymore just get some sleep. I'll stay by your side as long as you want." _Yes, I'll stay with you even when it means just being your best friend._

Jiyong was still smiling as he drifted off to dreamland.

Seunghyun carefully brushed off the sleeping boy's hair; he softly squeezed Jiyong's arms. His heart pounded so hard, so fast. "Yah Jiyong," he whispered. "Why did you let me stay? You should've just let me walk away. I'm a coward you see? I date random girls just to forget how I feel about you but now that I'm alone with you I just couldn't ignore it. Yeh I know-I know it's wrong but please- please- **let me love you just this time.**"


	2. Was it a dream?

Title: Was it a Dream?

Sequel of 'Is it wrong to love?'

Author: jc_cazelle

Pairings: GTOP/ jiyongXseunghyun

Jiyong threw himself on the sofa sighing. He rested his head on the back of the chair, starring at the ceiling. He was exhausted from another fucked up performance. He needs to sleep but his mind won't let him be.

From the kitchen counter, Taeyang and Daesung's eyes were fixed on their leader, who sat silently starring at the ceiling with his empty eyes.

Daesung followed Jiyong's gaze. "Is there something on the ceiling we can't see, Youngbae-hyung?"

The older guy shook his head, helping himself for another glass of beer, "He made a mistake—again—tonight. Now, not only the lyrics but the choreography."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter right? Fans may find it fascinating anyway and still love him"

"Right but for his sake, should we tell him to rest for a week maybe? Just to fix his thoughts up. It seems there are a lot of things bothering him this couple of days."

The door from Seungri's room slammed open and came out his cheerful voice, "Hyungs! Look! Jiyong-hyung's mistake earlier is already in Youtube!" playing in the maknae's laptop was their performance. The camera focused on the leader, where he did the Last farewell's dance in the beat of Lies. The guys in the kitchen sat up straight, eyes popping. Seungri's can't-read-the-mood disease strikes again. "Comments here say—Oh! Most of them find it cute so don't worry too much hyu—"

The speaker froze. He could feel Jiyong's cold presence overpowering the air con. The man's legs were crossed, a hand rubbing his mouth, eyes closed. The crease between his eyebrows shows he wasn't asleep and that the maknae's in trouble.

Seungri gulped and creep behind the hyungs in the kitchen. "Is he going to kill me now?"

Taeyang gained his composure, "Seems like it."

"What do I do?" the scared boy chewed his lips.

Daesung stood up, pushing the maknae gently from his back. "Apologize to him in a cute way then ask him what's wrong? Okay?" his eyes' smiling more than his lips.

Building up his courage, Seungri approach the leader in small steps. But like a mercy given by heaven, an angel, in the form of the badass Seunghyun, entered the room. "President calls for us," his voice was urgent.

Everyone departed the room in relief, except for the highlight of the day. Seunghyun watched—waited for him but he sat there unmoved.

Jiyong had been like this for a week, just after he had fever. Everyone was concern since it affects not only his appetite but also his performance. But Seungyun worries the most since the younger man pays no attention to him—at all.

Eventually realizing the room was empty except for him, Jiyong jump to his feet but was surprise when he found someone at the door. "H-hyung."

Seunghyun gave the younger man a nod, he couldn't think of what to say. But there's no need of words since Jiyong was out in the room in a second.

_Just like that he had been ignoring me, _Seunghyun thought. _Maybe he wasn't asleep that night after all. Maybe he heard it all and now he thinks I'm a psycho! Shit! I should clear this all up; maybe take back all the words that have been said if it's the only way we could go back to not being strangers._

Jiyong stood in the balcony, hands on the railings. He was cold but he didn't mind. His eyes wonder on the dark sky above sprinkled with stars but his mind ponders on what had happed on the office.

"Forget everything when you're on stage, Jiyong. Don't let your problems get onto you. Think about your image as an artist; think about your band members. I don't want to sound harsh on you Jiyong but you're professional. Personal things don't get mixed up with your work, right? Look, from now on, I want _Kwon Ji Yong _back!" President YG's words linger in his thoughts.

He let out a deep breath. How could he top thinking about what's bothering him when the one who's bothering him is on stage with him—backstage—at home—everywhere.

He had been ignoring this person for a week now. He didn't know why but whenever he comes around, Jiyong felt himself flush, his heart stop and his mouth zipped shut resulting to misunderstanding. _Was it because of the weird dream that never left my fuckin' mind? _Jiyong thought.

The easterly wind blew past the man, he shivered. He rubbed his arms; jumping up in shock as he felt a coat settled on his shoulders. The smell was familiar, he turned to look.

"Why do you intend to be uneasy whenever I get near you? Did I do something wrong?" it was Seunghyun.

Jiyong just simply starred at floor.

Seunghyun, as if noticing the silence was about to break it when Jiyong whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong, hyung. It—it's just me."

Another eerie silence came forth.

"Jiyong-ah?"

The younger man looked at his hyung side ways waiting for him to say what he wanted.

Seunghyun gulped stammering, "Well—uhmm…oh well, never mind."

Jiyong cast an innocent look. Then without a warning, the surrounding went totally black. The power was cut off. The only lights now were the stars above them

"Hyung?" a tiny voice checked.

"Yeah?" Seunghyun answered.

"Thank God. I thought you were gone."

"Ofcourse I'm not."

Jiyong smiled. "Hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a favorite star hyung?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I have," Jiyong turn his gaze to Suenghyun's silhouette. "This star shines so brightly that it's the only one I'm seeing right now. And you know what? That star confessed its love to me in my sleep. I was yearning it wasn't just a dream."

"What? How could a star confess to you? I want to see that star. Where is it?"

"I'm looking at it now."

Just after Jiyong said the words, the lights went on.

Seunghyun turn his gaze to the man beside him. He was looking _at_ him. Jiyong instinctively turn his head away.

"You said you like this star a lot right? Why don't you let it know how you feel?" Seunghyun asked.

"I don't know hyung."

"But what if it likes you too?"

Jiyong looked confused, "How could he—I mean it like me back?"

"Ask it," Suenghyun folded his arms like he was waiting for something to happen but Jiyong stayed silent. "Look Ji, when was that dream?"

"When I had a fever and y-you took care of me."

Seunghyun shifted on his feet. "Are you sure it was _just _a dream?"

"What are you talkin' about? Of course it is," Jiyong looked more confused. He tried to read Seunghyun's expression but it was empty.

Then the poker face turned to an overwhelming smile,"Do you really like me?"

The question caught the younger man in surprise. Then in a split of second, Seunghyun's strong arms were around him. He heard him whisper to his ears, "So that's what's bothering you all this time. That it was only a dream," he laughed. "It wasn't Jiyong. It was true, I confessed to you that night. Am I really your star?—then you are my moon."

Jiyong starred into space absently. He wasn't dreaming again, right?

"Listen carefully Ji—I will finally say this to you and I'll always will—Saranghae."

The word echoed in Jiyong's mind like a song. Dragging his heavy arms up, he wrapped his arms around his love tightly, he felt his tears fall, the tears of joy…the tears of being loved by the one he loves the most in his whole world.


End file.
